Meeting Woes
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: When his soldiers ignore him, an angry King Vegeta deals out a horrific punishment. Parody one-shot, rated T just to be safe. No Flames.


A/N: This, my lovely readers is what happens when I'm sitting at home alone bored out of my mind in the middle of the night. This is purely for humorous purposes, so flames are not welcome. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

It had started out as a normal day on Vegeta-Sei.

There was a meeting going on to determine how the Saiyans would be able to to crush the resistance of Planet Hyrothra in the next few days, as Frieza would be returning to the Saiyan planet soon and the Ice-Jin always expected that the planets he wanted conquered were by the date he chose.

"Alright, with the artificial moon now fully developed, subjugating the inhabitants should take no time at all," King Vegeta said.

"I see a full moon right now," joked a Saiyan called Kinoko, pointing to a rotund Saiyan with a mustache and flat-lying black hair.

The rest of the Saiyans burst into laughter, which quickly came to a halt when they caught sight of King Vegeta's deadly glare.

"If you're finished interrupting," the Saiyan monarch growled. "Hyrothra should be under Frieza's command by tomorrow at the latest."

He was about to discuss the matter of another planet, only to realize that no one was listening; the Saiyan general Nappa was reading what appeared to be instructions on regrowing hair, the obese Saiyan that Kinoko had insulted, a third-class named Shugesh, was stuffing his face, his multiple chins wobbling as he did so. Tora and Bardock, two more third-class fighters who were in the same team as Shugesh, were arm-wrestling. Even the king's adviser, Zorn was amusing himself with a handheld gaming device. All of the other Saiyan warriors were entertaining themselves with conversations of different topics.

Angered, the Saiyan king was prepared to express his fury, when he had another idea.

"Well," he smirked evilly. "Since we're all in agreement on the arrangements concerning the occupation of the planets, now let's proceed with something a little closer to home; tomorrow, each of you are required by royal command to dress in drag and dance the hula. No exceptions."

Still distracted by their various pastimes, everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Excellent," King Vegeta nodded. "I will hold each one of you to that."

"To what?" Zorn looked up from his game. "I apologize, sire, I didn't quite catch that."

The only reply the long-haired Saiyan received from the Saiyan ruler was an evil smile. Why did he sudden feel a chill go down his spine?

...

Zorn tugged at the grass skirt he now wore around his waist. If only he had been paying attention...

The door to the throne room opened and in walked Shugesh. Somehow, the bulky Saiyan had managed to squeeze his many rolls of fat into an aquamarine tube top and a green grass skirt, which was barely visible over the remaining belly that hung over.

"AHH!" Zorn cried out, shielding his eyes. "Put that away!"

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Shugesh snapped. "I could have worn a bikini top."

"I do **not** want that image in my head!" Zorn snarled.

The door opened again to reveal Bardock, wearing his trademark red arm bands in addition to his new attire consisting of a grass skirt and a coconut bra. Following close behind him was Tora, who had had the sense to wear a black bodysuit under his skirt in addition to a yellow and blue lei.

"Does this bra make me look fat?" Bardock questioned.

"Unfortunately I have no way of knowing," Zorn answered. "I'm still blind from looking at Shugesh."

"Hmmph!" Shugesh pouted.

The door opened yet again. In walked Nappa, Kinoko, and a number of other Saiyans all decked out in leis, grass skirts, and some were even wearing floral headpieces in an array of different colors.

"This stupid thing is killing me," Nappa complained, tugging at the back of his skirt.

"No, I think _you're_ killing it," Tora quipped.

"I feel your pain, Nappa," Borgos remarked, adjusting his royal blue bikini top. "This skirt is giving me a rash. And this bikini top keeps digging into my shoulders."

"This is why men aren't meant to wear this crap!" Tora shouted.

"I just wanted my crew to be acknowledged that we were just as good as you Elites," Bardock sighed. "I didn't want this!"

"Man, Fasha had good sense to be on a solo mission yesterday," Tora grumbled. "She would've looked hot in this stuff. Us...not so much. I mean I know I'm a stud, but even I can't make this work."

"Oh please," Bardock snorted.

Finally, the door opened once more and in walked King Vegeta.

"Perhaps, now all of you will listen more closely during the next meeting," he declared. "Won't you?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" the others chorused, their voices echoing through the room.

...

...

Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed that little moment of madness. I would greatly appreciate reviews but I now and always will refuse to acknowledge any and all flames.


End file.
